Field of the Invention
The present teaching relates to a feed apparatus for feeding a sheet supported by a support section and an image recording apparatus provided with the feed apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a feed apparatus is known, which has a support section for supporting a sheet so that the sheet supported by the support section is fed, for example, to an image recording apparatus. Some of such feed apparatuses are provided with a support section for supporting sheets in a state in which a plurality of sheets are stacked. In this case, a feed roller abuts against the sheet which is disposed on the uppermost side of the sheets supported by the support section so that the sheet disposed on the uppermost side is fed toward the destination.